


A Hunter's Need

by SlowBrass



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowBrass/pseuds/SlowBrass
Summary: Daisy has some tensions to relieve, and then she finds she's given the perfect prey.





	A Hunter's Need

Alice ‘Daisy’ Tonner was frustrated. Not an alien feeling, these days, with a magical creep holding her hostage, the seemingly ever-growing swarm of monsters to kill, and the constant, furious energy that churned just at the edge of perception. But her problem here was a bit more immediate. She couldn’t cum. Hunting always got her energy up, made her feel that rush of pure vitality, and the feeling of completing a hunt was a high nothing else could match – a carnal pleasure far deeper than any orgasm. ‘Just observe. Don’t touch them, don’t be seen.’ She hadn’t thought it would be that hard when Elias had told her, find Mario Rossi, and follow. She hadn’t been expecting a human, but after what she saw… it had been very difficult indeed to hold herself back. 

So now here she was, panties around her ankles and her ratty old t-shirt damp with sweat, trying her best to let out some of the tense energy which had been coiled up inside her all day. She’d been at it, on and off, for an hour, with no real result but to worsen the frustration. Her porn felt flat and lifeless, she could barely bring herself to regard it with any more interest than if she was trying to masturbate to the met procedure guide. Imagination was better, but Daisy had never been the most imaginative, and she found it only made her urge for someone, something to fight or fuck or kill all the stronger. 

She was almost ready to give up, to just go and sprint around the streets of the city until she exhausted herself too much to care, when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart began to race. Who the hell would be visiting her now? She made a point of telling nobody where she lived… whoever this was would need to have followed her. Daisy pulled her underwear on and got to her feet, now moving with perfect, almost unnatural grace she opened a desk drawer and withdrew a short black combat knife. At the door she scowled slightly, wishing she’d thought to have a peephole installed, before quickly checking the door handle to make sure it wasn’t hot to the touch – she’d heard enough about Jon’s fuckups to be careful of that kind of thing.

She was confident she’d moved over almost silently, so she wasn’t going to give herself away by saying anything. Open the door, keep the knife hidden in her left hand, if they seem off cut the head off – in Daisy’s experience that would slow most things down a bit. The door swung open quickly and quietly to reveal, Daisy’s whole body stood tense in the entrance, ready for something terrible.

Martin jumped slightly as the door opened without a sound to reveal Daisy, half-naked, plastered in sweat, and wild-eyed. “O-oh, uh hi dete-“ Martin stammered, clearly unsure of both what to say and where to look. 

“Blackwood.” Daisy was surprised, and almost a bit disappointed. But looking like Martin was no guarantee of anything. “Why are you here?” She spoke with a quiet intensity, still ready to move if she found anything wrong. 

It apparently took Martin a moment to process the question. “I was, uh meant to deliver some papers, to you. I think it’s ahh, some old statements. Elias said-“ Daisy cut him off.

“How are you here?” Her voice was even harsher than before. Martin seemed surprised, either by the question or just her tone. 

“...a bus? And walking.” He sounded as if he knew that probably wasn’t the answer she wanted. 

Daisy’s movement was fluid and fast, she stepped in close and grabbed Martin by the scruff of his shirt, the knife in her left hand still lowered but now visible. “How did you find me?” She said, her voice almost just a growl at this point.

Martin’s eyes were wide and he was shaking all over, the binder of papers he’d been holding dropped to the ground with a soft thud. His eyes flickered up and down frantically, unable to find anywhere to rest. “I – Elias told me the address! I thought you –“ He stammered after a moment, before Daisy cut him off with a look. 

She nodded. Of course Elias knew. She felt like an idiot for thinking he might not. Her mouth twisted in a shamefaced grimace, and she nodded and let Martin go. “Course he did.” She said, not even trying to hide the angry bitterness in her voice. 

With a small sigh she squatted down to pick up the papers Martin had dropped, a small file really, probably no more than two or three statements. All Elias had thought she needed apparently. She looked up at Martin, about to order him out, when she noticed something… unexpected. Right in front of her was the unmistakeable bulge of Martin’s now hard cock, outlined against his trousers. Daisy looked up at him, her expression somewhere between disgust and intrigue. Martin had seemed to go into a small moment of shock after Daisy had let go of him, just trembling slightly on the spot as she collected up the papers he had dropped, but now he noticed where she’d been looking. His face turned ashen and he began stammering again. 

“I – It’s – I don’t.” His voice came out sounding high and a bit scared, although Daisy now thought she could almost detect a note of arousal there. The old familiar hunger for the hunt began to well up again. Hardly difficult prey, but the best she could get at the minute. 

“Blackwood.” She silenced his yammering and rose to her feet, coming to stare him in the face. “You little perv.” Her voice was low and throaty. “Getting off on this. Is it really that long since you’ve seen even a little skin? Or…” She leaned in even closer, barely an inch from his face, which was now bright red and burning hot. “Is it that I could do whatever I want. I’m stronger. I’m better. You can’t do shit right now, Blackwood. And doesn’t that just make your little cock twitch.” As she said that she grabbed his crotch roughly, squeezing it with enough force that she knew it would hurt him. 

Martin let out a breathy little sound, somewhere between a yelp and a gasp. He caught his voice slightly and focused, although it was clearly an effort to do so. “I – I should go.” He managed to stammer out, his breathing shallow. 

He only managed to take a single step back before Daisy grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head up to make him look into her eyes. “Let you run off home to wank to me? I don’t think so, Blackwood.” She said curtly, placing a hand on his back and roughly pushing him inside her flat.

The door swung shut with a thump, followed shortly by the sound of the lock clicking into place. “There.” Daisy said with a hungry satisfaction. She knew Martin wouldn’t dare run anyway, but this kind of hunt was all about making sure he knew. That he knew he wouldn’t even try to escape. That he knew he was hers. She pointed over towards the door to her bedroom. “Get in, and get ready, pervert.” She said curtly, not even looking to see if he followed before heading over to her desk. The lowest drawer was the largest, and the collection varied from your more standard toys to rather esoteric objects indeed. She picked up half a dozen, nothing too much for tonight, not yet. 

Daisy entered the bedroom with a tense energy, her eyes landing on Martin where he stood next to her bed. His hands were shaking so badly that he’d barely managed to undress at all when she returned, having only removed his jumper and now starting to unbutton his trousers. Daisy shook her head. “Deep breath.” She ordered, and he obliged, apparently calming down just a bit. “Now strip. Ten seconds or I cut them off you and you walk home naked.” He obliged surprisingly quickly, managing to throw his aside the remainder of his clothing before she had to go get the knife. Martin’s face was redder than she’d ever seen it as he stood there, completely naked and rock hard, his instincts clearly telling him to cover himself but his mind knowing she wouldn’t like that.

She placed the collection of toys on the bedside table before stepping over to Martin with a speed that made him jump slightly. Her hand found its way to his hip and she gripped him hard, pushing over in the direction of the bed. She pushed him down to bend him over the edge of the bed, his responses slow enough that he ended up with his legs sliding out from under him, inelegant and at least slightly painful. 

Daisy pushed his upper body down against the bed and leaned down to his ear. “Very smooth down here.” She said, tracing a hand up his soft thigh and up towards his ass as she spoke. “Who’s that for hmm? Who are you hoping will fuck you?” She roughly grabbed his ass, eliciting another shaky gasp. “Sims? Stoker? Or Bouchard? You like that creepy fuck watching you? Seeing what a little pervert you are.” 

Martin shivered. “I – It’s not like tha-“ Daisy cut him off with another rough grope, digging her nails into the soft flesh slightly. 

“Don’t lie.” Her voice was quiet and harsh as she drew her hand back and hit him hard on the ass. The squeak Martin let out was quieter than Daisy expected. 

“J-Jon, it’s Jon.” He said shakily. 

“Never thought about the others?” Her voice was back to a more neutral tone. Martin’s eyes began to flicker about wildly, and his face almost became redder. Another spank, just as hard. 

“Answer the question.” 

Martin didn’t even open his eyes to answer this time. “Yes, okay! I’ve thought about them all… doing that.” Even like this he could barely bring himself to say the last part.

Daisy nodded with satisfaction, before pulling back to step over to the nightstand and put on the strap-on she’d chosen. She turned back to Martin and looked over him. His breathing was still quick and shallow, his whole body now flush, his eyes were wide, staring at Daisy with a look of nervous excitement. “Beneath all that sweet shit you’re just a real little slut hm?” She walked over to stand behind him, lube in hand. “You know what I’m going to do now, don’t you?” Martin made another small noise. Daisy spanked him again, enjoying hearing his murmur turn to a whimper. “Answer me.” She spoke almost absentmindedly as she coated the strap-on with lube. 

“Y-You’re going to… have sex wi-“ 

Another slap. “No.” She isn’t even sure if Martin hears her, but she knows he gets the idea as she begins to coat his asshole too. 

“You’re going to fuck me!” Martin choked out, his voice high and shaky with pain and arousal.

Daisy didn’t say a word, but she moved forwards slightly and placed a hand on the small of his back, pinning him down against the bed. She moved her hips forwards slightly, bringing the tip to rest against Martin’s asshole. For a moment she waited, enjoying the sight of him beneath her, the feeling of his skin, soft and hot beneath her hand, the tiny shudders and whimpers of need. 

Then, just as she began to feel him relaxing, she shifted her hips forwards, driving into him until she felt her hips touch skin. Martin let out a cry, nearly a scream, and Daisy paused for a moment to revel in the sound – to feel the joy of the hunt, the surging elation of powerless prey. Then she began to fuck him, shifting her angle until every thrust was making him shake and cry out – little breathless noises half like sobs and half like moans. Her free hand roamed around his body, groping him roughly wherever she could, leaving tiny scratch marks all over him. Even with her hand pinning him down Martin was far from still, doing his best to push his hips back into her, restricted as he was. 

But soon he stopped even being able to muster that much purpose to his movements, reduced to just squirming as Daisy mercilessly fucked him into the bed. She could tell he was getting exhausted, even his cries were growing more restrained, more whimpers, fewer cries. With a low exhalation Daisy leaned down. “So weak, Blackwood.” She whispered, her voice full of the ecstatic strength of a predator. 

Her hand moved around to his cock, hard and begging for the attention which it had been denied so far. Daisy’s touch was not gentle, a grip that was more painful than stimulating – but it was enough to send Martin over the edge. He let out a long, shaky moan as he came hard, bucking his hips as much as Daisy’s grip would allow. Slowly she moved back, pulling out of him and stepping away to take in the sight. Martin had collapsed, sprawled with his torso on the bed and his legs awkwardly dragging on the floor. His whole body glistened slightly with sweat, and his breathing was ragged and heavy. 

Daisy removed the strap-on and tossed it aside, her underwear following just after, before moving over to where Martin lay. “No sleeping.” She gave him a push with her foot, not hard but enough that he could feel it. He shifted, but too slowly for Daisy’s liking. She brought a foot down on the back his leg, still not too hard, but she could tell from the gasp that it had gotten his attention. “Turn over, before I get rough.” Martin complied as best he could, slipping off the bed further until he was sat against it, staring up at her with unfocused eyes.

Daisy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Martin around by the shoulder to face her. She placed her foot on his shoulder, applying enough pressure to bring him down to kneeling in front of her. “You better not disappoint, Blackwood.” Throughout all of this he’d been silent, his expression was a touch vacant and he seemed utterly compliant. Without another word she tangled a hand through his hair and pulled his head in roughly. He let out what might have been a whimper, might have been a word, but it was drowned out as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, leaving his face pressed close against her cunt. 

The sound she let out as he began to eat her out was less a moan than a growl, low and animalistic. His technique was nothing special, more eager than anything else, but at this point that hardly even mattered to Daisy. She tugged harder on his curly hair, still damp with sweat, and tightened her legs around his shoulders. The physicality of it all was secondary, just seeing him like this, knowing she’d brought him to that, made him her toy, that alone was enough to bring her close. It only took a minute or two before she could feel the euphoria she’d been denied all day welling up. She’d always enjoyed power, in all parts of life, but even now the heady pleasure of the hunt still amazed her with its intensity every time.

She barely made a noise, just another low growling moan, as she tightened her grip on him and began to come. She shifted her hips forwards, grinding her cunt into him as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Her grip loosened as she leaned back slightly. The tension wasn’t gone from her movements, but it seemed a bit lessened. Martin pulled back, his face glistening slightly with her cum. She pointed down at his clothes. “Get dressed and get out, Blackwood.” He’d probably want to take a shower. She didn’t give a shit. He didn’t complain, moving to comply with only a few incoherent murmurs. His motions were still somewhat vacant as he dressed and showed himself out, still reeking of sex and sweat.  
Daisy stretched out on her bed, still enjoying the tingling warmth throughout her body. And she was satisfied. Maybe soon the hunger inside her would demand more, more blood or bodies or screams. But, for tonight, this was enough.


End file.
